


My Angels

by MochiLexie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Baby space, Crying, Diapers, Little Space, M/M, Pacifiers, age play little Yeosang, age play little ateez, age play little mingi, age play little san, age play little wooyoung, age play little yunho, baby talk, bed wetting, caregiver Jongho, caregiver hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Just some little space Ateez since they are literally childrenEnjoy~!
Relationships: Jongho/Yeosang, Mingi/Yunho - Relationship, San/Wooyoung, Seonghwa/Hongjoong
Comments: 44
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I write little space stories often but I can’t get enough of them! I hope you enjoy this one!

Hongjoong came home from the studio with Seoghwa, the house was quiet which was unusual. Usually Mingi was screaming with Wooyoung. “Alright, Jongho gave them sleeping gummies again as a way to get them to fall asleep. Or maybe Yeosang if he’s home,” Seonghwa chuckled as his boyfriend took his coat.

“Or maybe they’re cuddling while watching a movie, none of them talk while a movie is on unless it’s Wooyoung asking if we want some popcorn,” 

They ventured into the house, checking everyone’s room to find them all in Jongho’s room, his room made into a little fort. “And the wolf told all the children ‘I will eat all the candy!’ And the children cried out ‘not if we get you first!’” The littles giggled as Jongho told a story, making huge expressions as he did. 

“And then daddy came in and saved all the precious babies,” All the littles turned around. “Daddy!” San yelled causing all the littles to follow and jump on him. “How are you my precious gumdrops?” Hongjoong tried his best to kiss each other their foreheads. 

He got a couple of ‘good’ except one ‘bad.’ He looked to see who it was, it was Mingi with the cutest bows in his hair. “Why are feeling bad baby? Who did it?” Mingi was pulled into his lap, gentle back rubs were given to him. “He had a few accidents, by a few I mean ten,” Jongho said as Hongjoong gave the little all the praise he deserved. “Oh baby boy, you’re embarrassed?” 

The little nodded and cuddled closer to Hongjoong who kissed his head a few times. “Well daddy doesn’t think it’s gross, you just need special attention for a bit ok? Don’t ever think you’re bad for it because you’re not. Daddy’s sweet boy,” The other littles cuddled with Seonghwa, getting kisses from the elder. 

“Were my sweet babies good today?” Jongho nodded as the littles played on Seonghwa as if he was a jungle gym. “Where’s Yeosang?” Jongho pointed at his bed where there was a lump under the blanket. “He’s been sleeping all day, pretty sure from how hard we worked out yesterday. He’s been needy for attention.” Jongho said as Yunho poked his cheeks for some attention. 

Hongjoong finally got Mingi to feel better when he went to Yeosang. “Baby boy~ it’s time to wake up~ daddy’s home~” Hongjoong whispered into Yeosang’s ear. The little opened his eyes, rubbing them softly as he did. “Da..ddy..” The little yawned, stretching out. “Baby boy, did you have a good nap while we were gone?” Yeosang nodded, making grabby hands for cuddles. “Ok baby we can cuddle,” Hongjoong pulled him closer. 

“Mommy can hav Mac cheese?” Wooyoung asked as he straddled Seonghwa’s thigh and sucked on his thumb. Wooyoung is lactose intolerant, Mac and cheese hurts his stomach but he loves it. “Baby, you know cheese hurts your tummy. You sure you want that?” Wooyoung nodded. “I be Otay! Mommy home and we can cuddle if huwts!” Seonghwa chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto his nose. 

“Ok baby, if you say your ok then I’ll be ok,” He lifted the two littles and brought them to the kitchen. Jongho had two of the tall littles in his lap, giggling hysterically as Jongho blew raspberries on their cheeks. “We had a pretty good day today didn’t we baby boy?” Hongjoong asked Yeosang. “Yup!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I fell in love when ATEEZ was playing that claw machine and I had to write about it uwu enjoy

It was behind the stages of the music show where there a few claw machines, a caretakers worst nightmare. “Look! Pikachu!” Wooyoung giggled as he showed Hongjoong his new plushie he won by himself. 

“How cute baby, go play with Jongho ok? Daddy wants to make sure everyone else is ok,” The little listened and ran over to Jongho and jumped into his lap. Mingi however was struggling with the claw machine, he was trying to get a puppy plushie but failed every time. Seonghwa and San teased him every time he failed. 

“You missed again!” San laughed, Seonghwa chuckling beside him. Mingi had enough and began to cry, immediately slipping into little space. Seonghwa instantly regretted teasing him when the tears started. 

“Daddy!” Mingi sobbed. 

Hongjoong rushed to Mingi and lifted him into his arms, despite the height difference Mingi was really light. “What’s wrong my precious baby? Daddy’s got you now,” He kissed Mingi’s sticky cheeks and rubbed his back. “Mommy and Sannie being meanie to me!” The little sobbed as he pointed at the two said people. 

“Oh poor baby, daddy will beat them up for you darling. But first we need to calm you down and wash your pretty face,” Hongjoong brought Mingi back to where the makeup stylists were. “Awe what happened to our Mingi?” One of the makeup noonas asked, taking out some makeup wipes. 

“Seonghwa and San teased him because he couldn’t get a toy out of the machine like everyone else,” She pouted, taking the wipe and wiping the messed up concealer. “Well, Noona will win you a toy ok? Just let me fix your makeup first then noona will help you win,” She smiled when Mingi let her remove his makeup and reapply it. 

“There you go baby, all done. Let’s go get you a toy ok!” Mingi took her hand, waddling beside her while she walked to the machine. “Which one baby? Noona will get it for you,” Mingi wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile. “Tha won,” He pointed at the pink stuffed dog. “Ok baby, I’ll get it for you. Then I can go scold Seonghwa and San. Meanies can’t hurt my baby Mingi and get away with it.” 

Mingi giggled, sniffling a bit from how hard he was crying earlier. After three tries she finally got the stuffed toy the little wanted. “Yay! Thank you Noona!” Hongjoong smiled as Mingi hopped excitedly. “Give her a kiss on the cheek baby,” Mingi blushed a bit as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re very welcome Mingi, here’s your puppy. Now let’s go scold them,” She took his hand and brought him to where Seonghwa and San were. “I heard you two were teasing precious Mingi, is this true?” San shook his head while Seonghwa nodded. “San, baby. Don’t lie to me,” 

San’s bottom lip began to wobble as he looked up. “I did..” He sniffled making both non littles to coo. “Well, it wasn’t very nice to do is it?” The little shook his head and rubbed away the tears. “I sowwie Mingi,” Mingi smiled. “Is otay,” The makeup stylist pressed a kiss onto their temples. “I have to go munchkins, be good for mommy,”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold onto the cart please, don’t let go or we’ll never see you again.” Seonghwa warned Wooyoung and San who went shopping with him. The two littles immediately held onto the cart. “Ok, we need more sippy cups and baby snacks. Wooyoung you can get some more dairy free yogurts,” The little jumped excitedly. 

“San you can get some pudding if you’d like some,” San nodded, tightly holding onto Shiber. Shiber is a little shiba plushie he adored. He never left it when he went out of the house. “Ok we need to get some more ramen because daddy lives off that,” 

Wooyoung giggled, chanting daddy softly under his breath. “Mommy can I sit in the cart?” San asked as he cuddled Shiber closer to his chest. “Sure baby,” The elder helped San into the cart. Wooyoung whined but stopped when Seonghwa pushed a lollipop into his mouth. 

San got out of the cart when it was Wooyoung’s turn to ride in it. “Mommy look!” San set Shiber down and ran to where he was pointing. “What did you say baby?” Seonghwa turned around to not find San. 

“Baby..?” 

Wooyoung wasn’t paying attention to where San went. “Oh my god...I lost San..” Seonghwa began to panic making Wooyoung whimper. “It’s ok baby boy we’ll find him just stay calm ok?” San began to whimper as he looked around his surroundings. It was all white and lots of people he didn’t know. 

“Mommy..?” 

Seonghwa found a store clerk. “Hi, I lost my child in the store may I make an announcement?” The clerk let him behind the counter. “San, if you don’t get your butt back over here this minute I will give Wooyoung Shiber.” Just then a loud high pitch scream came from the other side of the store. 

“Found him, thank you very much.” Seonghwa took the cart and went to where the screaming was. In the cookie section there was San screaming and crying on the floor. “Baby, mommy’s here mommy’s here,” Seonghwa lifted the distressed little into his arms and gently rocked him in an attempt to calm him down.

Wooyoung whimpered that his friend was crying. After San stopped crying Seonghwa hurried to finish shopping so he could take the littles home. “Sannie, Baby do you feel any better?” San nodded, his eyes still glassy but no tears. Wooyoung shoved into his mouth a pink pacifier and kissed his cheek. “Such a sweet baby Wooyoung, thank you for helping mommy,” Wooyoung smiled behind his pacifier. “Mommy’s little helper,” 

Once they reached home they helped Seonghwa out the groceries away and cuddled on the couch until Hongjoong came home. “Hey babies, Wait San your eyes are all blood shot. Baby were you crying?” San blushed and nodded. “Why darling?” The little looked down at the floor.

“Cuz...I walked away fwom mommy in da stowe on accident..” He said softly. “Oh honey, you know not to do that.” San nodded with a sniffle. “I sowwie daddy..I didn mean to I just saw something cute and wanted to show mommy..” Hongjoong kissed his cheeks. “Well you can stop crying ok? You’re not in trouble or anything, just don’t do it again alright?” 

San nodded his head like a bobble head, his cheeks puffed out and his eyes shut tightly. “Ok run along baby,” He panted the littles puffed bottom and went to Seonghwa who waited patiently. “Did you miss me?” He asked in his best deep voice. “Yes i did,” They shared a quick kiss making both littles to scream and cover their eyes. 

“Ew daddy! Ew mommy! Get a room!” San yelled as he grabbed Wooyoung’s arm and ran off. “I’m gonna kill Jongho for showing them that damn movie,” Seonghwa laughed, trailing a few kisses down Hongjoong’s neck. “Leave then be, they don’t even understand the concept of it in this headspace,”

“That is true,” They laughed and embraced each other. “Next time you leave me alone with the energetic littles I’ll personally disembowel you,” The younger shivered. “Yes mommy~” The elder bit his lip. “Kim Hongjoong I’m gonna shove my foot so far up your ass the dentist will be pulling toes out of your teeth.”

Hongjoong laughed and kissed his lips. “Good luck,”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yunho. Do we ever throw things in this house?” Jongho asked as he began the punishment for the little. “N-Nu..” Yunho sniffled, drying his leaky eyes. “Why did you throw your toy car at Wooyoung then? You know how sensitive he is, you can’t get mad at someone and throw things at them. What if I threw a toy car at your face, that would hurt wouldn’t it?” 

Yunho nodded with a hiccup. “I’ll be back while I go get your daddy,” Jongho didn’t have the heart to spank any of the littles so he got someone else who could actually do it. 

“Hyung,” 

Hongjoong looked up from his book, glasses perched on his nose. “What’s up?” Jongho sighed heavily. “Yunho was bad, he needs a spanking. I can’t do it so please do it before I cave and not spank him.” Hongjoong marked his place in his book and shut it, going to where Yunho was waiting with tears down his face.

“Hey baby boy, can you explain why you’re in trouble,” Yunho began to blubber, choking on his tears. He was an absolute wreck making Hongjoong’s heartache. “Slowly Baby, Take a deep breath then tell daddy what’s wrong.” 

Hongjoong sat on the bed then pulled Yunho in his lap. “I t-thew am a toy caw at Wooyoungie..I sowwie didn wan huwt him!” Yunho sobbed. “Baby boy you can’t throw things at people, I sadly have to punish you. You won’t get a tough punishment but it’ll be ten spankies. Don’t make this harder than it is, lay over my lap baby.” 

Yunho whimpered as he laid over Hongjoong’s lap with a soft sniffle. “Look I won’t even take your underwear off, just pants,” Yunho nodded, anxiously waiting for Hongjoong to send the first slap. The elder gently rubbed the clothed skin before sending down a semi hard slap making the little stiffen and whimper. 

“Count aloud baby or it won’t count,” Yunho let out a small whimper. “One..” Hongjoong’s heart broke listening to his small wobbly voice. Hongjoong sent a few more slaps down and Yunho was sure to count. “Seben!” He sobbed out, gripping the bed sheets tightly with both fists. The elder hated punishing Yunho since he was such a good boy. 

“Three more baby,” Hongjoong was quick to finish the punishment so Yunho could get the aftercare quickly. “Ten..!” Yunho sobbed. The elder pulled back up his pants, pulling him into his lap until he straddled his thighs. “Baby boy, daddy hates punishing you but you have to understand that what you did was wrong alright?” Yunho nodded. 

“Now give daddy a kiss and say you’re sorry,” Hongjoong said as he pulled back so the little could fulfill his wish. The little sniffled a bit before pressing his lips weakly against Hongjoong’s, whimpering a bit as he wiped away his tears. “I sowwie daddy..” They sat there for a few minutes before Yunho began to suck on Hongjoong’s collarbone, small whimpers leaving his pursed lips.

Hongjoong shushed him softly, standing up and rocking him gently. Pressing a few kisses on his head. “You did such a good job taking your punishment for daddy, daddy’s so proud of you.” The little finally stopped sucking on his collarbone and looked up.

Staring at Hongjoong before laying his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Wan go sleepie daddy..” The little yawned. “Ok baby, we can go sleepie. It’s nap time anyway, maybe that’s why you got cranky,” The elder laid down and let Yunho lay on top of him, pressing one last kiss on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams my angel,”


	5. Chapter 5

Hongjoong woke up to a loud scream coming from the playroom. The ravenette got up and ran to the scream, finding Yunho and Yeosang fighting over a toy. “Who screamed?” Hongjoong asked the two littles. Yeosang pointed at Yunho. “Why did you scream baby? Stop fighting over the toy give it to me,” Hongjoong held his hand out to which the two littles shook their heads. 

“I’m gonna count to three, if that toy isn’t in my hand someone’s getting punished. One,” Yunho rippedthe toy out of Yeosang’s hand and placed it into Hongjoong’s hand. Yeosang sent a hard slap to Yunho’s leg making the little yelp in pain. Sounded just like the scream from earlier. 

“Yeosang! No sir we do not hit people.” Yunho began to cry, two red hand prints on both legs. “Yeosang. Go to your room. Now.” Hongjoong said as he pointed out the playroom. Yeosang got up and stomped off. “Lose the attitude too.” Hongjoong turned to Yunho who was still crying. 

“I know darling, I know it hurts. I’ll kiss it better for you,” He leaned down and kissed his owies then his lips. “Daddy not mad..?” The little sniffled. Hongjoong smiled and shook his head. “No darling,” Hongjoong said, lifting Yunho and bringing him to the living room where WooSan was watching cartoons. 

“Sit here baby, I have to talk to Yeosang.” Yunho nodded and cuddled close to the couple. Hongjoong walked to Yeosang’s room and pushed open the door to find Yeosang crying on his bed. “Darling,” Hongjoong shut the door making the little jump. 

“I sowwie..didn mean to hit him..” Hongjoong hushed him. “I know, I know. But you still did it. You know what has to happen,” Hongjoong sat on the bed and patted his thighs making the little burst into sobs. “No, you don’t get to cry now. Lay over my lap.” 

Yeosang shook his head. “Kang Yeosang, lay over my lap right now or you’ll get it worse,” Yeosang laid over his lap and began to tremble. Seonghwa made the littles in the living room cover their ears or put headphones on. Yeosang was a sobbing mess after his punishment. 

“You know you aren’t allowed to hit people or try to stop a punishment,” Hongjoong said as he started aftercare. The little nodded with a little sniffle. “You did so well though, daddy’s proud.” Hongjoong pressed a few kisses along his jawline. 

“D-Daddy I won e-evew do it again!” Yeosang sobbed, holding onto him tightly. “I know you won’t, you’d be spanked again if you did,” The little whimpered, letting Hongjoong carry him out of the bedroom.

“Now you’re gonna go say you’re sorry to Yunho and give him a hug and a kiss,” The elder set Yeosang on his two feet in front of the couch. “I sowwie Yunho..didn mean to huwt you I weally sowwie,” Yunho smiled and hugged him tightly. “Ish Otay!” 

Yeosang pecked his cheek and hugged back. “See there was no need to fight earlier was there?” They shook their heads. “Play nicely now, Yeosang baby don’t cry ok?” “Otay!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa is little?!

Seonghwa woke up feeling weird, the world looked brighter and he felt light. Almost as if he was on a cloud. Hongjoong wasn't in bed which made Seonghwa whine. He opened his mouth to call for him but all that came out was a louder whine. 

The blonde lifted himself up only for his arms to wiggle and drop himself back on the bed. This made him begin to cry, softly at first then increasingly louder. That’s when Mingi ran in. 

“Hyung what’s the matter?” 

He crouched in front of the weeping male. Seonghwa look at him with a little hiccup, he dried his eyes and made grabby hands at him. That’s when in clicked in Mingi’s head. “Come here sweetheart, being big is too hard isn't it?” 

The taller lifted Seonghwa into his arms and kissed his temples. “If you continue to cry you’ll get a headache baby,” The taller gently rubbed his back to soothe him. The little looked over at his bedside table to see the picture of Hongjoong and him. 

He whined and made grabby hands at Hongjoong. “Do you want Hongjoong?” Mingi asked the little only to receive unintelligent babbles in return. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Mingi walked out of the bedroom and made his way down the hall where he was met by Woosan. 

“Is Hyung in little space..?” San asked as Wooyoung teethed on his finger. “I’m guessing, he isn’t saying words and all he wants is Hongjoong,” Mingi said as Seonghwa began to shift in his arms, waiting for him to take him to Hongjoong. “Mm ppa!” The little croaked, his face scrunched up and tears ran down his face. 

“Oh no no sweetheart don’t cry, Uh Uh..” Mingi slowly began to slip into headspace. San noticed and quickly got up despite Wooyoung’s protest. “Hey, give me Hyungie and go play with Wooyoung ok? You did a good job of trying to take care of him I’m proud of you,” San took Seonghwa from his arms and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Mingi smiled and went to Wooyoung like San told him to. “Hey little one, how are you?” San smiled to Seonghwa who only whined. “I promise I’ll take you to Hongjoong,” The silver haired boy said as he made his way down the stairs. “Hyung,” San called out. “Someone wants to see you,” 

Hongjoong was sitting on the couch with Yeosang who was reading a story with him. “Hold on Yeosang,” Hongjoong marked the place in the book and looked up, his heart broke. Seonghwa was staring at him with the biggest pout and the cutest little nose scrunch. 

“Is he..?”

San nodded as he placed the little in his lap. “Oh hi sweetie,” Hongjoong smiled, kissing his cheek. “Ppa!” Seonghwa gurgled. Hongjoong smiled and nodded. “Yeah I’m appa,” Yeosang stares at Seonghwa. “Why mommy acting weird?” He asked soflty. “Mommy is little right now, just like how Yeosangie isn’t little all the time he needs some time to be little now ok?” 

Yeosang nodded with a smile. “Good boy, just give daddy a second and we can finish the book ok?” Yeosang nodded again. Hongjoong brought the new little into the kitchen where he quickly made a bottle despite Seonghwa whining every time he was set down. 

“Oh I know baby but appa can’t hold you and unscrew a bottle top, it’s not how that works,” He lifted the little back into his arms and brought him back to Yeosang with a warmed bottle. “Ok baby, open the book for daddy,” Yeosang did as he was told. Hongjoong read him the story while he fed Seonghwa. “The end,” Yeosang clapped. 

“Read another one!” He cheered. “Go get one sweetie, and put this one up too,” That’s when he felt something warm on his stomach. He looked down to see a wet stain on his shirt and a stain on Seonghwa’s butt. “And he just had an accident,” The mentally older couldn’t be mad at him. 

lBaby,” He gently shook him only to get whines. “Baby you had an accident,” Seonghwa sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Ppa..?” Hongjoong lifted him up and bounced him to the bedroom to change him. “You had an accident baby boy but that’s ok,” The little didn’t seem to mind being changed so he let it happen, watching as Hongjoong taped the diaper onto him. 

“All done,” Later that day Seonghwa stayed cuddled with him. “Uh..Hongjoong?” Seonghwa said as he sat up, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry..” He whimpered. “It’s ok babe, I liked taking care of you to be honest,” Seonghwa nodded. “Could you please let me go so I can go take this diaper off me.” The younger patted his butt. 

“Go marshmallow butt,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I have a new work, titled requests. Please request there please 🥺🙏 I sometimes get stumped and I wanna see what you guys want for future references anyways thank u!


	7. Chapter 7

“Are we there yet?”

Hongjoong sighed softly, Wooyoung had asked that same question at least five hundred times since they left the house. “No baby, it’s still an hour to Busan,” The little whined loudly.

“You tell me wen we close?” The elder grit his teeth. “Yes baby promise, can you please be quiet? Daddy’s got a headache right now,”

It was quiet for five minutes when Yunho started singing. “The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long!” Hongjoong smiled but stopped when he heard Wooyoung squeal loudly. 

His migraine worsened. “Keep it together..” He whispered under his breath. Seonghwa looked over. “If you wanna pull over at the next gas station I can let them get some snacks and have bathroom break.” The younger nodded, turning on his blinker and turning into the next gas station.

“Ok kids everyone out!” Seonghwa yelled. “Mingi asleep,” Yunho said as he got out, making sure to grab his bunny. His bunny was named snuffles. “Mingi darling it’s time to wake up, potty break.” Seonghwa chuckled, leaning down and kissing the little’s puffed cheeks.

Mingi sat up with a whine, rubbing his neck. “Owie,” He whimpered. “It’s alright, just sore. Come on baby mommy will carry you,” Seonghwa let Mingi crawl out. The little raised his arms and jumped a bit. “Ok baby ok,” Seonghwa lifted him into his arms and rested him on his hip. 

“I’m gonna change Wooyoung into a new pull up,” Jongho said as he tried to separate Wooyoung and San who hugged each other so hard they both fell down.

“Ok, come on babies,”

\- - - 

Hongjoong was now in the passengers seat fast asleep, Seonghwa behind the steering wheel, and Jongho entertaining the littles by singing nursery ty rhymes. “Look babies we’re almost there,”

Mingi had fallen back asleep, Yunho falling asleep in Yeosang’s lap. “Wake them up ok? I’ll handle Hongjoong,” Jongho woke up the littles that had fallen asleep and got them out of the car. 

Seonghwa leaned over and nipped at Hongjoong’s neck, kissing the area he nipped at. “Wake up Baby we’re here,” The younger whined. “I wanna sleeeeeeeep,” Seonghwa laughed. “Come on you big baby, I may possibly have packed those panties you like,”

Hongjoong’s eyes popped open and he sat up. “Where?” The elder gently smacked his chest. “Get up we arrived at the hotel.” The younger whined and got out of the car. “Ok babies let’s get checked in ok?” Jongho grabbed the youngest littles hands. Mingi and Yunho protested but Jongho insisted since they were in a young headspace. 

“So Mingi and Yunho and Jongho will share a room, San and Wooyoung and Yeosang will share, and me and daddy will have a room. If anyone needs anything come to me or Jongho or daddy or Yeosang.” Seonghwa said as he handed the non littles the card keys.

“Yes mommy,” The littles said before scampering off. Hongjoong took Seonghwa by the waist and started for the elevator. “I’m already excited for those panties,” Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “Of course you pervert,” 

Hongjoong pinched his butt which got a soft yelp from Seonghwa. “I’m gonna-“ Hongjoong smiled making Seonghwa stop instantly. “You’re lucky I love you a lot,” Once they reached their level Hongjoong rushed to their room and pushed Seonghwa in, attacking his lips.

Seonghwa was prepared and started taking off his coat, ripping off Hongjoong’s coat. They had just settled on the bed when there was a knock on the door. “Oh my god.” 

The younger opened the door to find Jongho with a crying Yunho and a scared Mingi. “Baby what happened?” He asked softly. “We left snuffles!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies, sorry I haven’t updated in a bit. I’ve been busy!! But I promise I will try to update almost all my stories’! Also my request book is open

Seonghwa sat on his bed with a weeping Yunho, desperately trying to keep him calm. “That’s why I knew we shouldn’t have brought that damn toy!” Hongjoong huffed.

“Kim Hongjoong watch your mouth.” Seonghwa hissed, holding the little closer to his chest in a motherly manner. “Can’t you see he’s upset and all your doing is making him even more upset. If you don’t cut it out you can sleep in the hallway.”

Hongjoong shut his mouth and sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to make you upset. Daddy’s horrible isn’t he?” The little didn’t reply, just continued to cry. 

Jongho came back into the room. “Did you find the toy?” Seonghwa asked making Yunho sit up, his eyes lighting up with hope. Jongho shook his head. “I checked the whole store, the bathroom and outside. Can’t find it anywhere.”

That’s when Yunho started sobbing his heart out, Seonghwa pulling him into a tight hug. “Someone better find him something to use so he can sleep tonight,” Jongho nodded and ran back to his room. “It’s alright baby, don’t cry anymore ok? Mommy promises you that we’ll find snuffles soon ok?” Yunho just continued to cry, tightly gripping his shirt. Jongho came back with a pacifier and a warmed bottle. “This is the best thing i thought of, it knocks any little out,” Seonghwa took the bottle and brought it to Yunho’s lips. Yunho took it and sniffled, holding onto Seonghwa tightly. “Such a good boy Yunho, don’t cry don’t cry,” Seonghwa kissed away his tears. Hongjoong gently rubbed the littles back, giving him a comforting smile. “Our baby boy had a tough day didn’t he?” Seonghwa asked as Yunho calmed down, blinking innocently at him. Hongjoong smiled as Yunho took the bottle and held it himself. “Such a big boy, feeding yourself all by yourself!” Seonghwa praised him, kissing his chubby cheeks. Once he finished Seonghwa put his bottle on the bedside table and laid Yunho on his chest, gently patting and rubbing his back until Yunho belched. “Good job,” The elder chuckled, kissing his nose. The second eldest pushed the pacifier into Yunho’s mouth and brought him into his lap. “Daddy promises we’ll get snuffles back ok? You just stay calm and don’t cry ok?” The little scrunched his nose up with a giggle. Hongjoong hummed with a smile. “It’s time for bed baby ok? Tomorrow we can look for snuffles again,” The little let Hongjoong lay him in between Seonghwa and him. “Nite nite baby,” They kissed either side of his cheek earning a happy gurgle. \- - - It was close to eight am when Yunho woke up, smiling with a cute blush on his cheeks. Seonghwa was wide awake. He gasped softly. “Did my baby boy wake up all by himself?” The little gurgled, poking Seonghwa’s cheeks. “I think someone is in baby space this morning~” Seonghwa cooed. Hongjoong was still asleep beside them, soft snores leaving his lips. “Daddy’s still asleep, wake him up,” Seonghwa sat the little in Hongjoong’s lap. The little let out a loud squeal making Hongjoong jolt. “Ah good morning baby! How did you sleep?” Hongjoong smiled only to get babbles in return. He gave Seonghwa a shocked look. “He’s never been this young,” Seonghwa nodded. “I’m assuming he’s really upset about snuffles,” Yunho’s smile turned into a pout when he heard the stuffies name. “Oh baby it’s ok, it’s ok,” Hongjoong said softly when the baby began to cry. “I’ll make another bottle for him,” Seonghwa said as he got up and grabbed the bottle off the bedside table. “Baby boy you’ll make yourself sick this way,” Hongjoong gently rocked him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. The little just continued to cry, gripping his daddy’s nightshirt tightly. “Do you want daddy to sing to you? Huh? Is that what you want?” The little just looked up with his fingers in his mouth. Hongjoong gently pulled them out and replaced it with a pacifier. The elder held him close and gently rubbed his back. “Daddy will sing if you stop crying,” He said softly, clearing his throat. The little sniffled, playing with his fingers. “Why do birds, suddenly appear? Every time, you are near. Just like me, they long to be, close to you~” Yunho started to calm down, his eyes getting heavier when he felt something press against his now opened lips. Mommy was pressing a bottle against his lips. He quickly took in it his mouth. “So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair, of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue,” Yunho sniffled. “That is why all the girls in town, follow you, all around. Just like me, they telling to be, close to you,” Yunho was fast asleep again, snoring softly against his daddy’s chest. The two caregivers smiled at each other. Just then Jongho ran in with Snuffles in his arms. “I found him, well Mingi did. So here,” Hongjoong our it underneath Yunho’s arm and kissed his cheek. “He’ll be happy when he wakes up,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance teacher is excessively rude to San causing him to be a soft ball of tears and cuddles

San came home extremely upset, stomping past everyone to his room and slamming the door shut. “What the hell is his problem?” Wooyoung asked as Seonghwa sat next to him. “Not sure but Hongjoong’s about to find out.” 

Hongjoong made his way to San’s room and opened the door to find San laying on his stomach on the bed. He shut the door and crossed his arms. “Choi San sit up.” San huffed and sat up, a pout on his face.

“Why the hell did you storm into the house like that? You must really want me to fuck you up don’t you? I oughta-“ He stopped when he saw tears flooding San’s eyes at an alarming rate. “Baby boy? What happened..?” He asked softly. The little opened his mouth to speak but only broken sobs left his lips. “Oh baby,” He lifted him into his arms and gently rocked side to side, pressing soft kisses to his neck. San continued to sob, tightly holding onto Hongjoong as if he was gonna drop him. “Just let it out darling, don’t bottle it up,” San snuggled his wet face into Hongjoong’s neck. His sobs getting louder by the second. Seonghwa came in with a bottle and Wooyoung. “He wouldn’t stop crying unless he could see him.” Seonghwa said as he handed Hongjoong the warmed bottle. “Look baby boy, Wooyoungie is here. Don’t you love him?” San looked up and whimpered, making grabby hands for Wooyoung who instantly opened his arms for him. “Come to me baby,” Hongjoong put him in his lap and handed him the warmed bottle. “Oh my precious Sannie, what’s hot my baby all upset?” San just sniffled, cuddling closer to Wooyoung. “Was it any of the members?” San shook his head. “Ok ok, was it writing lyrics?” He shook his head again. “Was it atiny being Meanie?” San shook his head. “Was it that mean dance teacher?” The little sobbed again. “Oh baby, I should’ve known they were the cause of this,” Wooyoung helped the little sit up so he could talk to him face to face. “I need you to calm down ok? Take a deep breath, in and out slowly. Then tell me what happened so I can help you,” The little did as he asked and calmed down within seconds. “H-He say..” He hiccuped, drying away the last of his tears. “Say I wuzn’t gud..f-fow da team..” San whimpered. Wooyoung grumbled under his breath. “I’m gonna beat them up for you, no one gets to be mean to my baby and get away with no punishment. I think my baby needs a warm bath, a hot meal, and some cuddles,” San nodded, shaking on thumb as his comfort item. “Let’s go do that then,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Yunho cuz uwu

Yunho woke up with a bright smile on his face, he felt amazing and energetic. The little leapt out of bed and raced out his room to find everyone in the living room. He let out a bark and crawled into Mingi’s lap. Wiggling wildly.

“Oh hi hi hi!” Mingi giggled as his boyfriend wiggled in his lap. The younger pressed kisses all over his cheeks. “Daddy daddy can we go pway!” Mingi kisses his cheek. “Of course baby,” The little jumped up and scampered off, Mingi following behind him. Yunho was on his back in the play room, waiting for Mingi to get him. “There he is! My puppy!” Yunho jumped up and crawled to him, snuggling his cheek into his leg. Mingi lifted him up and kissed his cheek. “I puppy daddy!” Yunho said then began to bark and pant like a dog. “Is that so?” The blonde licked Mingi’s cheek making the red head laugh. “Yep, a puppy!” “If you’re a puppy than that means you can’t have cookies with everyone,” Seonghwa teased when he walked by. “Nu I wan cookies!” He whined, making a whimpering sound like how a puppy would. “Ok ok don’t cry baby, daddy will get you some cookies don’t worry,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa wakes up after a nightmare and goes straight into little space

Seonghwa was being chased by big three scary monsters. One only having black eyes and sharp teeth, the other two crawled on the floor. He let out a scream and dropped to the floor. 

He jolted awake, panting as he looked around his dark room. A small whimper left his lips at how black it was in his room. Finally the blonde got up and turned on his lamp, rushing back to the comforts of his bed.

The blonde felt scared and wet for some reason? He looked down and saw the dark spot on his pants and bed. This wasn’t good, he had a nightmare and wet his pants. The stress finally caught him.

He soon burst into tears and began to sob, softly at first and gradually got louder. His bedroom door opened only showing the silhouette in the doorframe. “Nu! Nu go away!” He whimpered, pushing himself into the corner of his bed.

“Baby boy, it’s daddy calm down, calm down,” A familiar voice said. “D-Daddy..?” The little sniffled, crawling out of his corner. “Yes baby it’s me, it’s daddy.” Hongjoong said as he stepped into the light. A soft sleepy smile on his face.

Seonghwa jumped up and ran to him, snuggling his face into his neck and sobbing heavily. “Hey woah woah baby, what’s the matter? Is it because you had an accident? Hmm? Is that why my baby’s so upset?” The little shook his head.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Seonghwa nodded. “Oh baby,” Hongjoong laid Seonghwa on the non wet part of the bed and started to change him. “It’s all good now because I’m here now,” He put a diaper on him and changed him into a tank top and shorts.

“It’s hot now baby, don’t want you to get too warm,” Hongjoong started for the kitchen with the little on his hip. He got a pre made bottle and popped it into the microwave. While they waited he held Seonghwa close to his chest, supporting him by his butt and swaying side to side.

Once the bottle was finished he brought the boy to his room and laid down. The little gladly took his bottle and suckled on it. “Want daddy to sing to you?” Seonghwa nodded. “Ok baby, but you need sleep,”

Hongjoong cleared his throat. “Remember me, though I have to say good bye,   
remember me.   
Don’t let it make you cry, for even if I’m far away,   
I hold you in my heart.   
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.   
Remember me, though I have to travel far, remember me.  
Each time you hear a sad guitar, know that I’m with you the only way that I can be,  
Until you’re in my arms again~  
Remember, me,”

Seonghwa was fast asleep on his chest, his bottle fully empty beside his hands. The younger kissed his nose and smiled. “Good night baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys 🥺   
> I’ve been reading all the comments on this story and lemme just say I love you all! 💖  
> I’m glad you all love this story as much as I do. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update, my life hasn’t been going great and I had writers block. Tomorrow I won’t update cuz I’m gonna see NCT 127 in concert   
> I’ll update the NCT little space story as a treat  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you continue ✌️💖


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jongho (no one asked but uwu)
> 
> ok but like anyone else in love with jongho’s chubby cheeks? 
> 
> i love them 🥺💖

Today Jongho didn’t feel like waking up, he didn’t feel like taking care of anyone today, he didn’t feel himself. The raventte stared at the ceiling. It had stick on glow in the dark stars and planets. Curtesy of Mingi. He didn’t mind it of course, it gave him something to look at.

It was five am, he didn’t have to get up for another hour. He sighed softly and grabbed his phone and airpods. Putting them in and pulling up Netflix’s. Jongho scrolled through the recently watched movies. When Jongho babysat the littles he would give them his iPad and let them watch movies.

The most recent movie was Finding Nemo, his favorite. The raventte put it on with a small gurgle. His eyes fixated at the fish on the screen. Then as if a hurricane came, in came Wooyoung. Full of energy too. “Jongie!” He whispered and crawled up the bunk bed stairs to the other.

Jongho didn’t say anything and let the boy cuddle into his arms. Wooyoung took an airpod and watched the movie with Jongho. They almost finished it when Hongjoong came in. “Little boy time to get up,” He went to Mingi first and gently rubbed his side. The little got up with no complaints.

“Jongho up, oh Wooyoungie baby I didn’t even see you! Come to daddy baby,” Hongjoong held his arms open for the other to come. Wooyoung gave Jongho his airpod and quickly went to his daddy. Wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

Hongjoong smiled as Jongho came down with his cute hair messed up and soft hue of pink on his cheeks. “Hi,” Jongho mumbled softly. “Come on, time to wake up, wake everyone else up,” The raventte sighed with a nod. Today was gonna be tough.

\- - - 

“And the cow goes?” Yunho looked up at Seonghwa who was holding the cow figurine. “Moo!” Yunho yelled excitedly. “That’s right! You’re so smart darling,” Yunho beamed and kept playing with his toys. “Jongie can we play outside?” San asked as he waddled over with the container of chalk, Wooyoung by his side. 

Jongho looked up from his phone. “Yeah I’ll watch you guys,” They all went up front and sat in the driveway. Jongho sat beside them and watched as they drew in the concrete. “It’s a doggie,” San smiles. “You’re Picasso,” Jongho smiled. 

When they finished up Jongho felt queasy. The raventte held his churning stomach and whined. Seonghwa took notice and walked over, gently rubbing his back. “You ok darling?” The elder asked. Jongho looked up with tears in his eyes. “Mama,,” He sniffled.

Seonghwa looked a little surprised but quickly handled the situation. “Hi baby, are you feeling little?” Seonghwa asked softly. Jongho nodded with a whimper. “Oh honey, for how long?” The raventte sniffled a bit before bursting into a fit of sobs. “Oh no baby it’s ok,”

He lifted the boy into his arms and rocked him until he was calm again. “Baby it’s ok, you don’t need to cry anymore. Mommy’s got you now,” The raventte put his head on the elders shoulder and suckled on his thumb. “Want mommy to dress you in comfort clothes?” Jongho nodded with a soft whine.

“Ok baby let’s go change,” Seonghwa brought the boy to his room and gently laid him on his bed. Pressing a few kisses to his puffy cheeks. “You did such a good job being my big boy today, such a good job,” The little hiccuped, rubbing his eyes. “But now you can be mommy’s little boy, my little baby,”

Seonghwa undid the boys pants and gently slid them down. “Want a pull up or diaper? I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Jongho nodded. “Pull up,” He said softly. “Ok baby, you’re so good at telling mommy what you want. Thank you for being cooperative with me,” He put the boy in a pull up and gently pulled his shirt off.

“Hmm, which onesie baby? I have a dinosaur one, a puppy one, kitty, pikachu, eeor,” Jongho sat up. “Dino dino dino!” He wiggles excitedly. “Ok ok!” Seonghwa chuckled and got the boy what he wanted. The ravenette was carried into the living room where most of the littles were.

Mingi was a little confused as to why Jongho was sucking on a paci and in little gear. “Mama why Jongie like that?” Seonghwa looked down. “He’s little baby, he needs some special attention ok?” Mingi then nodded and waddled off.

\- - - 

When Hongjoong came back almost all the littles were now big except Jongho. He had been in little space all day. Seonghwa was currently bottle feeding him while the others tried to help. “What’s going on?” Hongjoong asked as he walked over. “I’m not sure, he called me mama earlier and cried,”

Hongjoong looked down at Jongho who was suckling on his bottle sleepily. “I’ve been trying to put him down for the past hour, he doesn’t wanna go down. He’ll start crying if I put him down,” Seonghwa sighed softly, gently rubbed his thumb over the littles cheek. 

“Lemme try,” He held his hands out for the little in his arms. Seonghwa handed over Jongho which Jongho didn’t like. He began to whine and let out small whimpers. “Oh it’s ok it’s ok darling,” Hongjoong said as he gently rocked him, kissing his plump cheeks.

After a few minutes of him rocking him he began to calm down and ultimately fall asleep. “How-“ Hongjoong smiled. “Daddy’s touch,” He smirked. The couple brought him to his room and gently laid him down on his bed. Seonghwa tucked him in while Hongjoong pushed in a pacifier. 

“He’s so cute,” Seonghwa cooed. “That he is,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woosan + Jongho are all at the dorms alone as the others are out doing their own thing. The three of them are just hanging out when Jongho regresses into his headspace. The thing is, he regresses really young, and the other two start to panic because Seonghwa nor Hongjoong are home.
> 
> So basically, woosan + tiny baby Jongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, this month has really been bad on my mental state. i haven’t sleeping well, i almost passed out today but i wanna say sorry for disappearing! 🥺💖 here is some content ! if you like haikyu i have a request book for it! anyways i hope you all enjoy this!

Wooyoung yawned a bit as he sat in San’s lap, nuzzling into his neck with a small smile. “I love you~” He cooed into the elders ear. San smiled.

“I love you too~” They shared a sweet kiss before the boy across them cringed and gagged. “Ew!” The two laughed. “Shush!”

All was well up until Jongho stopped talking to them, he just stared off into space making San look over. “You ok..?” He asked softly. The ravenette looked up and cooed a bit.

San looked at Wooyoung. “Are you small..?” He asked in a small voice. “Mm..mama..” Jongho whined, tears welling up in his eyes. Wooyoung jumped up and picked the little up, gently rocking him.

“Shh shh, mama and dada will be back soon ok? Don’t cry don’t cry,” Wooyoung continued to rock him in his arms.

“What do we do..? Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyung aren’t home,” San said softly as he watched Wooyoung rock the crying little. “Care for him you dummy,”

The little kept crying. “Honey, it’s ok! I promise!”

\- - - 

After what seemed like eternity, only ten minutes, they managed to calm the boy down with a bottle. Wooyoung held the little in his arms, holding the bottle up for him.

“I wonder what made him slip to be this small,” He said with a small frown. “Maybe he had really bad anxiety just now?” San suggested.

Jongho had just fallen asleep in Wooyoung’s arms, the bottle nearly empty and milk dribbled down Jongho’s chin. “He’s out,” San chuckled as he took the bottle from them and went to wash it.

Wooyoung picked the boy up and gently rocked him, hoping he wouldn’t wake up. To his surprise he stayed asleep. “Maybe he’ll sleep the whole time?” San said once he finished the bottle. “Let’s hope so,”

Oh but that was short lived when San accidentally knocked over some toys and made a loud noise. The little jolted awake and started crying, loudly.

Wooyoung gently rocked him. “Shh shh it’s ok, San Hyungie didn’t mean it,” Wooyoung said soflty as he continued to rock him.

Once he got his tears to stop he laid the boy in his bed and let him sleep for a bit.

The two elder boys sighed in relief and waited for the other boys to come back home. Thankfully it didn’t take long for them to come home.

Seonghwa opened the front door and was immediately met by San handing him Jongho. “Mommy can’t go away no mowe!” The smaller boy whimpered.

The elder chuckled and kissed his head. “I’m sorry baby, mommy and daddy had to go shopping,”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically~ Yeosang is a switch, Jongho goes into little space once every year, Hongjoong does once every year, Seonghwa does once in a while. Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung, and San are full littles


End file.
